toon_warsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bimm
Bimm is a supporting character in Mighty Magiswords by Kyle Carrozza, one of the main cast of the fan-made Magiswords Trilogy by Frozarburst, and one of the primary characters of Toon Wars: The Final Days. She is Familiar's sister, and an alumni of Rhybloflaven's Adventure Academy under the teachings of Professor Cyrus. She and her brother occasionally went on quests together throughout the original show. But in Fusion Wars, the two of them worked with their other former classmates and their professor to fuse into the warrior Centurion to stop the resurgence of Fusion and her other invaders from purging all life on Earth. Later in Echoes, she along with Gateaux, Morbidia, Danelda, Witchy Simone, and Hoppus fused into the alternate combiner Combaticus on a mission to stop the Echo Corp from invading Rhybloflaven while an away team set out to free Vambre Warrior and Princess Zange from the Echo Space Station. Following the Siege of Rhybloflaven, Bimm married Cattus the One Blade and adopted Nyando; all three of them along with Witchy Simone and Familiar now residing at the royal castle. However, in the Final Days Saga, she is one of the few survivors of the reality-bending entity that's steadily corrupting and/or completely destroying everyone's worlds, and the only one from Magiswords to have escaped the initial onslaught. Appearance Mighty Magiswords and Magiswords: Trilogy Bimm appears as a purple humanoid cat with tan blonde-colored hair and dresses in a low cut magenta dress exposing an abundant amount of fur and a leg cut, turquoise belt, pink earrings, boots and witch hat with a magenta ribbon. Unlike Familiar, her tail appears to be longer and more squirrel-like. In the Academy Shorts prior, she was much shorter and dressed in a traditional academy outfit with a red bow holding her ponytail, which in the original series was absent up until Fusion Wars. In many instances, her expressions appear in a typically nervous manner, though in the show and the trilogy, she's mostly neutral and confident on rare occasions. Toon Wars: Shorts ]] In contrast to her main appearance, Bimm wears an entirely different outfit in the shorts designed to be reminiscent of Professor MaBarnacle's, similar to how Princess Zange's outfit was altered to that of a pirate's. Like MaBarnacle, she wears a long dress colored like her academy outfit with a pinkish shade mixed with her original magenta dress. She has a blue button and light yellow highlights, including yellow ribbons keeping individual strands of her hair together in the front. Her red bow is back in her ponytail, and she wears magenta-colored sandals with slightly elevated heels. Toon Wars: The Final Days Bimm appears most like how she was originally with her traditional dress, but throughout the arc appears to suffer from tearing and battle damage similar to the other characters. More noticeably, she appears to be missing her hat from start to finish, and in the middle of the arc, she loses her boots during a battle and walks barefoot for the rest of the crossover. Her hair and whiskers also notably become more jagged and less-groomed as stress and time bares down on her. Personality Bimm by default is nervous and at first cowardly but still goes on quests with Familiar; both out of reluctance but sometimes for their own benefit. Oftentimes, when a foe much larger than her appears, she is very quick to hesitate unless anyone she's with find a solution. She and her brother were also stated to have been trying to live up to their family's expectation of going out on quests even if they weren't exactly cut out for it. This lasts for almost all of the series including Fusion Wars and Magiswords Echoes, but during the finale of the trilogy, she seems more willing to learn from those like Professor MaBarnacle in contrast to how she was in her academy days. Notably, Bimm seems nervous around those she already knows like Phibby, Neddy, and sometimes Witchy Simone to an extent due to their nature. And in one image of concept art for the character along with Phibby, Familiar, and Cattus, she seems nervous around Cattus as well. This was until Toon Wars: Shorts where its revealed she and Cattus were very affectionate for one another at a young age and Cattus was one of the only people in her life to make her happy and learn that there's more in life than living up to someone else's expectations. In Toon Wars: Shorts, Bimm is a lot more relaxed thanks to her relationship with Cattus and peaceful life in the Castle of Rhybloflaven. Though she's still shy at times, she isn't constantly in anxiety thanks to a lack of any quests to go on, but doesn't ever mind if Nyando or Cattus go on quests of their own and will rarely step in herself. Since Nyando's adoption, she is far more motherly much like Nicole and is more than willing to do things outside her comfort zone for his safety, such as in "Trench Quest" when she and Cattus were summoned by him and busted through a tree in a serious manner. When it is revealed in the same short that as a werecat she gave Trenchard a major concussion that ultimately crippled his mind, she felt incredibly sorry for him down to almost shedding tears and decided to let him live at the castle with the family to make sure he gets the best care. Although in Magiswords Darker, the version of Bimm present in the original timeline was a lot more grumpy and unwilling to find any positives in life, even willing to kill Trench and other animals for him punching her in the gut during a scene transition in his debut appearance, which she almost never forgot among other things despite it being a minor occurrence. She is, however, still comfortable with listening to Nyando when he convinces her that Lyvsheria's ultimate plan is wrong and goes out of her way to defend him when he's under attack by the Bad Guys for Hire and take an almost-fatal shot for him wihtout hesitation. Throughout Toon Wars: The Final Days, Bimm is depressed and heartbroken over the loss of Lyvsheria and her family; almost always unwilling to speak out of fear and is much reluctant to help. Biography Mighty Magiswords In the original Mighty Magiswords series, Bimm first debuts as a nervous student of Professor Cyrus' class at the Adventure Academy. She participated in two of his teachings out of reluctance and returned as an adult in Quest for Knowledge to find the supposed Legendary Knowledge Magisword along with the rest of the alumni. When they split into separate groups, she along with Phibby and Familiar were ambushed by an assembled creature from Glori and worked together to stop it, but not before Bimm could scream in fear and later faint. At the end of the episode, she tried using her Ball of Yarn Magisword to tie up Glori, but she avoided it and used the coil to catch Familiar instead. After the Warriors for Hire defeated her, Bimm reluctantly agreed that they should keep the Knowledge Magisword and reappeared with her brother to watch Cattus at the Alumni Melee Brawl. Fusion Wars Bimm returned along with Familiar to congratulate Cattus on his victory from the previous episode, quickly being love struck by him once again. However, their loving gaze is quickly disrupted when Vambre and Prohyas greet them with all the confiscated Magiswords from Bunky. Though Bimm questions them on it since they're technically stealing, they believe otherwise and immediately leave. The next day, she along with Familiar and Cattus return to Cyrus for answering when the Warrior duo bust through the class door telling the truth and that Glori had stolen all their Magiswords including the confiscated and Knowledge Magiswords overnight. Disappointed, Cyrus explains to them along with Witchy Simone the story of Fusion and the Combiner Magisword he had hidden in the school kitchen. Simone tests its power by gently poking Bimm with the tip of the sword, causing her to faint. When she recovers, she, after a boost in confidence from Cattus, combines with everyone into the legendary warrior Centurion and battles Fusion in Rhybloflaven. Though at one point she is knocked out of the combination and is almost crushed underfoot by Fusion, her strength multiplier saves her from injury and fearfully kicks the villain away. Once Fusion is eventually slain by Familiar after announcing her potential return, Bimm and the others are hailed as great heroes of Rhybloflaven for preventing another Fusion Incident. Although Bimm doesn't appear in Pax Morbidia outside of a brief mention at the start of the story, she does return in Parts 3-4 of Fusion Wars where she along with the other combiner components set out to the academy and space to stop the other invaders from destroying the world with their Planet Buster following Fusion's defeat. During this time, Bimm works with Simone to stop the Academy tower from falling on its side and is awe-struck by Cattus without his top armor. They later reach the invader's mothership and take on the leader Omega Fusion. But when Omega gains the upper hand despite the destruction of the Planet Buster, Bimm distracts her by throwing a small fragment of metal at her, giving Cattus a chance to slay the villain once and for all. She is carried out by Cattus into a nearby pond when the ship crashes down to the surface and amire each other, almost engaging in a kiss before Cyrus embarrassingly cuts them off. Magiswords Echoes After Princess Zange and Vambre Warrior were taken captive by the mysterious Echo Corp, Bimm was among some of the Adventure Squad who stayed behind on Earth to prepare for a potential invasion while her brother set out to go to space to rescue the captives and shut down the factory. She accompanies Professor MaBarnacle when she, Witchy Simone, and Starfire use their potions to create a new one for combat. Curious on why she's so nervous, MaBarancle asks and Bimm explains she feels an obligation to be there even if she knows its too dangerous, mostly due to her family and every other citizen's tradition of going on quests. MaBarnacle explains that she still has the choice to do it and that not every quest means to go out into trouble and seek danger. When the Echo Corp make their first wave of attack on Rhybloflaven, Bimm, Danelda, and Simone attempt to shut off a short but powerful drone, but it knocks them down with a shockwave. They are rescued by Momotaro and she along with Neddy, Gateaux, and Morbidia follow Cyrus and MaBarnacle into the streets of Rhybloflaven to even the odds with an old team called "The Savage Six," also accompanied by Combaticus with the Combiner Magisword when need be. At first, Bimm hesitates to follow, but a close explosion startles her and prompts her to ride Big Frank with them. Toon Wars Shorts Debuting once again in "Take it Slow," Bimm during her academy years was pressured into finding a suitable boyfriend for herself by her parents and peers. After thinking it through with Familiar, she decides to go after school to hold a series of blind dates with several other kids like her. To her dismay, many of them seemed very much unlike her type, including those such as Phibby, Gateaux, and Prohyas. But Witchy Simone comes along and says that not everyone is cut out for her and you find more in a man than just their gimmicks, and after finding herself very disappointed and confused after the last date she had, Cattus comes around to comfort her after returning from a daily routine. Like Simone, he lets Bimm get all the stress out of her system by listening to her and eventually brings her back to her home. Satisfied and happy from Cattus and Simone's advice from earlier, Bimm gives Cattus a kiss on the cheek and leaves, signifying the start of their relationship throughout the Magiswords Trilogy and Toon Wars. Toon Wars: The Final Days Abilities Transformations * Werecat Bimm - Bimm transformed into a monstrous version of herself in Toon Wars Shorts episode "Curse of the Werecat." In this state, she is highly aggressive and feral completely negating her original personality; though she still follows Familiar around for a while until she gets hungry. Due to her malformed nature, her strength is boosted and attacks more expertly than she would normally, giving her the ability to smack Phibby out into the sky with a single backhand and counter each of Trenchard's combo attacks effortlessly. It was until Familiar encountered her in a mountain cave that her weakness, playfulness, was discovered and used to quell her back to her original state. * Tidal Bimm - In the episode "Like Water for Bimm," Bimm overcame her fear of water by transforming herself into water itself to defeat a guardian in a cave. She later reused this ability in Magiswords Echoes to try and short circuit a Commando Drone, only for it to deflect her attack with its shield barrier. Fusions * Centurion * Combaticus Gear-Based Abilities * Ball of Yarn Magisword/Coil Magisword ** Tying ** Whipping Trivia * Oddly in Bimm's design, she has a pony tail in the Academy Shorts that's absent in the Magiswords series. However, in the Magiswords Trilogy and Toon Wars: The Final Days, she has it back without the bow. Another inconsistency can be found in one of the main covers of Fusion Wars, where she is striking a pose without her long ponytail in the shot. In Toon Wars: Shorts, her bow returns for her new design. * Although in the original series Bimm had four fingers, she has five in Frozar's works. Same goes for every other anthropomorphic character. * Out of every character in Magiswords, Bimm was one of Frozarburst's few favorites from the show, along with Cattus and Simone to name a few. * Bimm is the only other Magiswords character who at first hasn't interacted much with the Toon Force outside of being present around them. In Magiswords: Echoes, she makes little to no contact with them except for Momotaro and Starfire. And in Toon Wars: Shorts, she only ever interacted with Danny Fenton, Gumball Watterson and Jimmy Neutron. Due to her timid nature, its possible she's actively trying to avoid them out of fear since they're at war. She doesn't speak to the rest of the Toon Force until the events of Toon Wars: The Final Days. Category:Bimm Category:Toon Wars: Shorts Category:Toon Wars: The Final Days Category:Toon Wars Category:Mighty Magiswords Category:Magiswords Trilogy Category:Magiswords Echoes Category:Fusion Wars Category:Characters